Comfort
by kangel20
Summary: Takes place during Max's trial in Verdict in the Story in Season 3. I do not own anything.


Bones heard a knock on her apartment door, curious to who it was she looked through her peep-hole and saw Booth and Zach. Her stomach dropped, she knew why they were here. They needed to look for the murder weapon her father used to kill Deputy Director Kirby….

Bones opened the door and let them in

"I'm sorry," Booth apologizes with a somber face, "but I have a warrant here to search your apartment for the murder weapon."

"Don't be," Bones replies. "You believe in the system, you taught me to believe in the system, you are just doing your job."

Booth knew what she said was true and that she didn't hold his part in the investigation and trial against him but he still couldn't help feeling a little guilty. If he wasn't such a strong upholder of the system her and her father could have a relationship. He knew Max was a murderer but he also knew he only murdered someone if he had to and he knew in this case the dead deputy director would have killed Russ and possibly Bones. He shivered at the thought of losing his partner, his best friend.

Zach searched Bones' apartment for the murder weapon, it was a copper sharp tipped weapon. The same size as the original possible murder weapon but had a hilt. He felt bad for invading his mentor's space but knew he had to do his job.

"I can help." Bones offered. She knew exactly what items in her apartment could be the potential murder weapon and because she believed in the system she would be honest about it. She knew her father had murdered the man but she knew he did it for her and knew it was because of her she was caught. If he was convicted she would feel guilty because he had stayed for her. Had he left when planned Booth wouldn't have been able to arrest him and he would be safe somewhere, but she would still be alone.

"That's ok, I will find it" Zach responded, lost in examining every possibility.

"How are you doing Bones?" Booth asked, worried about her.

"I felt hope at the thought of my father going free. We both know that he did it but I still felt hope."

"Bone's, that's not a bad thing. It's ok to have hope. It is ok to want him to come home, to spend time with him outside of prison."

"Is it? What I do...what we do is put murderers like him away. This contradicts what we do, what we believe it."

"Bones, you are not Dr. Brennan, FBI consultant today. You are just Temperance."

"I don't know what that means…"

"The scientist part of you got sidelined for right now. Put your brain on the back burner and focus on your heart. Concentrate on being a daughter and not an investigator."

"I don't know how to do that, I have never needed to before"

"You will learn"

"I found it." Zach hollered out, "I found the murder weapon."

Bones and Booth went over to where he was standing by a small pointed sword on display on Bones' bookshelf.

"What is it?" Booth asks

Bones explained its medieval origin, "It was used to deliver the final fatal blow during fights". Bones knew they would find it, she had taught Zach well, but she still had that little sliver of hope.

"How poetic." Booth states in a flat voice. "I'm sorry Bones." Booth turned to see the look of hope completely leave her face. He felt horrible but there was nothing he could do, it was in the hands of the justice system now.

Booth put the small copper sword in an evidence bag and gave it to Zach.

"Grab a cab and take this to Caroline." Booth told Zach. "I will be down to the Bureau later."

Booth scared Zach a little bit, well a lot of bit so he knew better then to ask questions. "Yes sir." Zach took the evidence bag and left.

"Why did you do that?" Bones asked. "Caroline is going to eat Zach alive."

Booth chuckled knowing it was true but knew Zach would do as he asked for fear of his wrath as well as Caroline's if she didn't get the murder weapon immediately.

"I don't want to leave you alone right now. I know I know your fine, you can handle it, blah blah blah. I know you can handle it but the point is you shouldn't have to. I know this is hard for you even though you don't show it and I want to be here for you so let's just sit down, have a beer and relax, put all this court stuff out of our head right now."

Bones was surprised at this. She thought she had hidden her distraught emotions but either Booth knew her to well or she was a wreck. She knew they needed to get back to court but she was exhausted, she didn't want to deal with court or prosecutors or her father right now. All she wanted was a cold beer with Booth.

"That sounds perfect, but are you sure?" Bones was afraid Booth would rescind his offer but he had already pulled off his suit jacket and was headed to the fridge to grab beers.

"Absolutely"

Booth brought the beers back to the couch where they each took opposite ends and began to talk about old cases, Parker, Sweets anything that didn't involve the case. They talked for quite a while, both finished their beers long ago and were now sipping red wine. Booth could tell Bones was more relaxed then she had been since she found out about the court date last week and was glad he could put her at ease.

Booth was in the middle of explaining Parkers science fair project when his phone rang, it sat on the coffee table between them and they both saw who it was. Caroline. Great, there goes the relaxation. Bones and Booth looked at each other, Booth silently apologized and answered it.

"Hello? Are you sure? What time? Yeah, we will be there." He snapped the phone shut and threw it towards the table. He had used to much force and it sailed over the table and landed in the chair on the other side of the room.

"We have to be in court at 9 tomorrow. Caroline told the judge they had the murder weapon and it bought her a little more time."

Bones immediately stiffened, knowing now all hope was really lost. Booth was ashamed for having to make her feel like she did and wanted to rewind to 10 minutes ago when everything was normal.

"Ok." Bones said this coldly. She got up and took her empty wine glass to the sink and just stood there looking out the window for a few seconds taking deep breaths.

Booth went up behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms slowly.

"Come here."

Bones turned around and his arms wrapped around her. She put her face in his chest and let her tears fall. Booth rubbed her back for a few minutes and then pulled her back to the couch. Booth grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her and then pulled her against him.

Soon her exhaustion caught up with her and she fell asleep in Booth's arms.


End file.
